Winged Fire
by tttor94
Summary: Sisters, Arcia and Gabriel, always knew they were different. After running away and living on the steet for two years, Professor X finds them and they start living at the mansion. PyroOC AngelOC hiatus
1. A DVD, The Past, and an Invitation

**This is my second Pyro/OC. I hope you like it. **

A DVD, The Past, and an Invitation

Arcia and Gabriel ran though the ally as fast as they could but as they turned into a dead end they heard the shop owner close behind them. What he didn't know was that this was a trap, one that the sisters had done many times before.

The shopkeeper ran into the ally, stopped, and starred at them for few seconds before getting an angry expression on his face. "Now, give me that DVD, you asses." he yelled.

Slowly Arcia walked towards the man, the DVD in her hand. He reached out for it, but as soon as he touched it, she jerked her hand back and looked deep into his eyes. Immediately he had this look on his face and he tumbled to the ground, eyes closed. A smile grew across Arcia's face.

Gabriel walked over to her sister. "I hate it when you do that." She signed and bent over and searched the man's pockets, before pulling out his wallet and the keys to the cash register.

"Why, its not like I hurt him?" Arcia said taking the keys.

"Yeah, but one day you are going to hurt some one." Gabriel said taking some money out of the man's wallet.

Arcia began to walk towards the shop. "Whatever!" she yelled back to her sister, who began to head in the same direction.

"We can't just leave him there." Said Gab stopping Arcia.

"He'll wake up soon. Don't worry."

"Fine let's hurry then."

Twenty minutes later Gab and Arcia walked out of the shop and went to sit on a park bench to count what they got.

"We have 125 dollars and 52 cents," Gab said when she finished counting the money.

"And five bottles of water, six packets of chips, and three bags of beef jerky." Arcia said as she put all of the supplies in a plastic bag.

Stuffing the money into the bag Gab said, "That should last us a while."

"Yeah I guess." Arcia said starring off into space. "I'm going for a walk." She said to Gab, got up, and started to walk away.

"Kay." Gab said. "Wait, are you ok?" she asked worried.

Arcia stopped walking but didn't turn around. "I'm fine."

"I know your lying." Gab said using her Empath powers. "You know you can talk to me. You weren't the only one he touch-"

"I'm fine!" Arcia said starting to walk again. _Who wants remember their past, _she thought as she walked down an ally. _Especially my past_.

Suddenly a man in a wheelchair on the other side of the street was being mugged. Arcia ran over to him to help.

As soon as she was on the other side of the street, she stepped in between the man and mugger. _Sleep, sleep and forget _she said inside the muggers head. He fell to the ground, like the shopkeeper, asleep.

The man in the wheelchair starred at the mugger on the ground and then at Arcia. "You're-", the man began to say but Arcia interrupted him.

"I know a mutant. Go run (or wheel) away in fear, after I saved your life, you pathetic human." She said with anger in her voice.

"That's not what I was going to say, Arcia." The man said with a smile. "I was going to say you're a psychic. I didn't know that."

"Yeah well I-." Arcia started to but stopped and starred at the man. "How do you know my name?"

_You didn't think you were the only one that can sneak into minds _said a voice in her head.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"A psychic like you. My name is Professor Charles Xavier." The man said calmly. "And I am here to offer you and your sister a place to live."

"We're in.," said Gab walking out behind Arcia.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The mansion stood before Arcia and Gab. "This is where we will be staying." Gab said.

"Yes, shell we go inside." Professor Xavier said.

"Kay." was all Arcia said and followed the Professor inside.

"This place is huge." Gab said as she walked over to a pillar and ran her hand up and down it. "And beautiful."

"Why don't Gabriel and I go and talk in my office."

Arcia just nodded and sat down on the stairs. The door to the office closed and all went silent. Then . . .

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT BIRD BOY!!!!!!!" a voice cried out. And then a boy came crashing down over the balcony and fell in front of Arcia. "YOU ARE SO DEAD BIRD B- who the hell are you?" the boy asked Arcia

"Um . . . " but before she could answer another boy flew down to where they stood and professor and Gab came out of the office.

"What is is going on out here!" Professor Xavier yelled as another boy and a girl ran down the steps.

"It's a long, long story. But to start it off its all Pyros fault. Me and Rouge had nothing to do with it and Angel was only protecting himself." the one boy said. "And new girl didn't have anything to do with it either."

The boy called Pyro, looked at Arcia up and down. "So your the new girl. I'm John but my 'real' name is Pyro. The bird over there is Warren but some call him Angel, no idea why. The Popsicle is Bobby and thats his pet, Rouge."

"I'll talk with you later John and if you may excuse me I have some unfinished business with Miss Gabriel, thank you." Professor said sounding annoyed.

Once again he and Gab closed the door to the office and left Arcia and commpany in silence.

**Well there's the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please review and Happy Reading!:)**


	2. Names

**A/N: So Sorry I haven't updated in forever I just wanted to see if people liked this story and yay for me they do and plus school is evil I mean pure evil and so are summer classes(note to self drop out of school and write for the rest of my life). I like that plan but anyways for thoses who where wondering if Arcia and Gab are sisters, yup they are and Gab is the oldest, and their powers are, Arcia is Telepathic(Thanks -BeeVee-THEEAmazing for helping me straighten that out) and Gab is Empathic. If you have anymore questions please just ask me. **

**Disclaimer- me not own anything but the characters know as Arcia and Gabriel. What I _would_ do if I owned X-Men . . . –sigh- **

-Inside Professor Xavier's Office-

"Now Miss Gabriel, as I was saying before if you chose to stay here you and your sister will have to take the classes here." The Professor said through the silence.

Gab smiled softly to her self, "Wow, I can't even remember the last time I saw the inside of a classroom, I can't even remember the last thing I was taught," she whispered to herself.

"Well I a sure you, you will be taught the important things here at my school. Art, history, English, science, and most importantly how to control your powers."

"Sounds interesting but," Gab's smile faded as she remembered her sister," Arcia doesn't like school and we already know how to control our powers."

"Yes I know but it offers you a place to and our fridge is well stocked," Gab smiled again. "So you both won't have to steal anymore."

Gab thought for a second, "I am the oldest, so I guess it is my choice." She paused for a long moment and stared at the ground. "Well we already left a mark on some of the students so I guess we have to stay." Gab smiled brightly.

-Outside Professor Xavier's Office-

Arcia took her place back on the steps and stared back off into space, to think. Unknown to her John was staring at her as if waiting for her to say something. He sat down next to her and stared at her harder but still she took no notice. Finally getting irritated he waved his hand in front of her face snapping her back into reality.

"Hey hello are you there?" he said still waving his hand in front of Arcia's face.

She snapped she head at him as soon as she heard these words. Arcia looked at him with a look that asked _What the hell do you want?_ When he didn't take a hint Arcia said coldly "Do you mind?"

John smirked a little. "Yeah I mind. Here me and my friends introduced ourselves-"

"Actually you introduced us John," Bobby pointed out.

"Yeah and Pyro there is no way in hell I'm your friend." Warren said and Rouge rolled her eyes at all three boys.

"Fine whatever but still," he paused and turned back to Arcia, who had drifted back to her dream land, "who are you?" when she still didn't say anything John continued. "I mean you just popped out of nowhere."

Rouge sighed, "John just leave her alone. She doesn't have to talk to you if she doesn't want to."

"Oh leave me alone Rouge and go back to Bobby's side. Now 'New Girl' WHO ARE YOU!" John's yelling brought Arcia back to the land of the living again.

She looked at him again and paused. " . . . Who are you again?"

John twitched, "MY NAME IS JOHN! NOW WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR NAME!"

" . . . John is a dumb name . . ." Arcia said dully.

John was now shaking from anger. "Oh, so you have a better name? WHAT IS IT??!!"

A giggle was heard across the room. All heads turned to see Gab trying to hold in her laughter. She failed, "J-John w-was it," she let out a small snort, "h-he-her name is A-Ar-Arci-Arcia!"

"What?" John said.

"Her name is Arcia," Gab managed to say clearly this time.

John looked at the suffocating Gab and the clueless Arcia. "That is a cool name I guess." John turned on his charm but was interrupted again by Gab how grabbed a hold of Arcia.

"G-G-Glad to s-see your making f-friends." Gab said between laughs and snorts and dragged her to find the room the Professor had said they could sty in.

Arcia looked back at the three behind her, "I don't even know who they are."

**Yes a new chapter done!! I'm not sure when I will update again but I will try soon!! **

**Please review and Happy Reading! **


	3. Hopeless

**A/N: Alright first thing first, to all thoughs waiting hopelessly for me to update Flame, I am so sorry but so much homework and even less time!! Don't kill me please –cowers in fear-!! I will update, I already have it written in my head now I just need time to type it up and post and I will . . . eventually . . . but I will that is a definite and I'm also sorry for not updating this story in months. I'm really bad at this '. Anyhoo onto the story!! **

**Disclaimer - me not own anything but the characters know as Arcia and Gabriel. What I _would_ do if I owned X-Men . . . -nose bleed- **

Gab stuck the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door to the room. She poked her head inside and flipped the light switch on.

"Wow what a nice room!" Gab exclaimed as she jumped onto one of the two small beds in the room.

Arcia walked into the room emotionless, and then she let out a grunt of disgust. "If they expected us to stay here they should have given us a bigger room." She walked over to the window and slightly drew back the curtain to get a peak at the view.

"How's the view?" Gab questioned, as she then rolled over to face Arcia.

"Mild", she stated, staring blankly out the window.

"Can anything satisfy you, my dear sister?"

Arcia didn't answer. "You're tired you should go to sleep. You don't want to be exhausted tomorrow, do you?"

Gab smiled softly, "You're right." She yawned and stretched, before covering up. "You should go to sleep too. You do have school tomorrow."

"I'll go to sle-" but she stopped halfway in the sentence as what Gab said processed in her mind. "Did you say school?"

Gab suddenly realized she forgot to tell her that she would be going to classes as of tomorrow. "Yup! With books and teachers and students and of course homework! Lots and lots of homework!" the soft smiled she had disappeared and was replaced with a large tired smirk.

"And you're only telling me this now! And you also didn't ask me if I wanted to go to school or any crap like that!"

"Well I really wasn't given a choice myself. It's just a side-effect of staying here, but not to worry I will be going too."

Arcia sighed in half relief, "That wonderful." The sarcasm was clear.

"But not tomorrow", Gab said cheerfully.

Arcia's felt the corner of her mouth twitch. "So I'm going to be all alone, great. And what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to go shopping for new cloths with the money Professor Xavier gave me." Gab explained. "So since I won't be there I want you to behave ok?"

Arcia smirked herself, "Don't I always?"

"I mean it! Don't get into any fights or anything like that please." Gab closed her tired eyes, "And please try to make friends, Arcia." After a few more minutes Gabriel was fast asleep.

Arcia let her eyes drop to the floor. She sighed again and went to sit on her bed, but instead of sitting she found herself in the fetal position, watching her sister sleep.

"I will try"

----------Arcia's---Dream-----------

_"You freak!" a man yelled, his hands around Arcia's neck. _

_"No! Mom, help me!" a weak voice cried out. _

_Suddenly, a high pitch scream echos. _

-----------End---of---Arcia's---Dream-----------

"Damn", Arcia says grimly, after waking up from the nightmare.

"Pickles . . . and cream." A small voice murmurs in the silence.

Arcia nearly falls off the bed in shock and looks for the source of the voice, only to find Gab, lying half way off her own bed with drool overflowing from her mouth.

She gives Gab the snake eye before saying, "and she says I'm the strange one of the family."

"Creamy pickles. . ." Gab murmurs again.

_Creamy pickles, were the hell does she get this. _Arcia thinks, _creamy pickles . . . great now I'm hungry, thanks Gabriel. _She lets out a small hiss before going over to the door and stepping out into the dark hallway. _Now where is the kitchen in this place? More or less how am to find the kitchen in this dark mansion. _

"Ugh, this is hopeless." She moaned before she even tried. _Wait! I Know! _

She then sat down in the center of the hallway and concentrated on all the minds in the school. _Now just got to find one kid who knows this place inside and out. _

After going threw three rooms she found one boy who looked promising, only realizing who it was about ten minutes later, though.

_Wow stupid name boy quite useful, _she insulted John as she used his mind as a map to satisfy her growling tummy.

In a matter of seconds she had found her way to the kitchen. _Thanks stupid name boy._

When she finally arrived to the kitchen she found herself lost once more. _Where the flip is the food in all these cabinets. _

"Ugh this is even more hopeless."

"No, not really. All you have to do is ask someone. I'm a good first choice." A strong male voice chuckled.

_I'm so tried of surprises tonight. _"Who's there?" Arcia asked dully.

A large man walked out from behind her and over to one cabinet. "Names Logan," he opened the cabinet, "Honey Nut Cheerios or Life."

"Um . . . Life. How did you know I was hungry?"

"What else is a person doing in a kitchen." Logan made a quick bowl of Life for her and himself. "You look like you haven't had a descent meal in weeks", he said handing her the bowl.

"Ha that's an understatement." Arcia grunted with sarcasm as she ate her cereal. "Try about two years."

Logan looked up at her in astonishment. "Wow, what have you been doing living on the streets?"

"Um yeah." Arcia said taking another bit.

"Oh I'm sorry." Logan said realizing. "Wait you're one of the kids the Professor picked up today, right?"

"Yup, me and my sister."

"So are you the one who pissed John off today."

"Oh you mean 'Stupid Name Boy'. Yeah I guess that was me and that bird dude, too. Who told you?"

"Rogue."

"Who?" Arcia asked clueless.

"Huh that funny she told me you knew what her name was. . ." Logan said, scratching his head. "She did say though you spaced out little."

Arcia then remembered the kind girl that had been with the three boys. "Oh you mean the chick with the brown and white hair, with the accent?"

"Yup, that's her."

"Yeah, I guess I know her."

"Well she knows you. She said your name was Arcia."

"Yup, that's me!" She said cheerfully, pointing at herself. "The one and only."

"Hum, so what can you do?"

"Well I am a telepath and Gabriel is empathic."

"Gabriel, is she your sister?"

"Yup, she's the oldest."

"Really, how old are you two?" Logan continued with his questions.

Arcia took her last bit of cereal. "I'm fifteen and Gab's seventeen, but she says I'm more mature than her though."

"Hump, you don't look fifteen." He took their bowls and sat them in the sink. "You don't act fifteen. Your sister is right, you are pretty mature."

There was a slight pause after that.

Arcia looked at the ground. "How would you know, you've only known me for a few minutes." She looked at him and met his eyes with a heated look. "How do you know I'm not some childish brat? How do you know I'm not some dangerous mutant who will take anyone down when she feels like it?"

Logan scoffed to himself. "Well you just come off as a kind person. You actually seem pretty innocent, but I could be wrong. Maybe you are some deadly mutant in the form of a cute little girl; it wouldn't be the first time. But still I doubt it." he chuckled again and patted her on the head. "Well goodnight Arcia." And he walked out of the kitchen.

"You're wrong."

**A/N: Yeeeeeesssssss!!! Another chapter done and still so many questions left unanswered. What did Arcia's dream mean?? What did she mean when she told Logan he was wrong??? Please Review :D :D :D :D Happy Holidays :D :D :D :D **


End file.
